Eat today or later?
by iCandies
Summary: When Soul invites Maka for lunch just to tell her everything but when he grows impatient what will he say? And being envious of a car is way too uncool for him.


**I am making drabbles of one-shots when I feel like it. Right now I feel like it since I haven't updated y story "Blades of my Soul". So here is a one-shot… I hope you read this I work hard for this and reviews please?**

**A chance for Lunch**

"Okay… Okay… Soul stay cool… Be calm… And get your ass up there" I cheered to myself breathing heavily; I slowly opened the back door. Did I mention we have one in our mini garage?

This is not cool… I mean this lunch why can't it be tomorrow? Stupid Kid… If I don't do this I know he'll do something… So not cool

That's when I saw… Maka wearing red short shorts with a white t-shirt it is stained with black liquid as she clings on the hood of her car. It should be her clinging onto me! Not that shitload!

After thinking I shook my thought off… Damn it! I'm such a pervert!

I can feel my hands sweating bullets and my cheeks are feeling warm… 2 words… NOT COOL…

Stupid Kid… This is Kid's fault if it wasn't for his damn suggestion about this lovey-dovey confessing since I told him I do have feelings for her… But in this instance this will be hard

It all started with her car. Her mother gifted a red convertible when she turned me into a Death Scythe and it all started to that day when I feel something to her. And she gives too much attention to her car rather than me! I mean we barely ate together and she sometimes sleeps beside it!

Fight went on and on about her car. And Black Star saying I lost to a car… That dumbass… Kid then told me to confess to her because she might not notice me…

And right now I am the one noticing her…

I can't believe the flat-chested and non-appealing girl like her can be so damn sexy!

I heard her groan as she wipe her forehead with her hand, her green sharp eyes focused on the hood and it made her hotter without her pigtails… Damn hot and sexy she's burning… While I'm here sitting on the 2 stairs watching her

That won't be cool for me

That's when I felt like shit when my head hits something metal… No… Maka threw a screw driver at me…

"Ow! Shit! That fucking hurt! Are you trying to make my head bleed again woman?" I yelled out to her towering her why rubbing my soar head.

"I keep on calling you, you dumbass… But you are "deep in thoughts" I was wondering if you could help me" She asked scratching her head.

I stared at her for a moment. I mean, what if I do something stupid? She's all sexy… I mean I'm only human but I'm not the pervert addicted type… I'm not going to rape her I just I'm a little bit of a pervert…

"Whatever. I'll do this because I know you won't eat if you don't finish" I grabbed her tool on her hand leaving her speechless. I remove my shirt because it's my favorite and good thing I'm wearing my grey sweat shirt not that I don't have something to show. I work out every Saturdays and Blair said I'm sexy? What?

I'm just too lazy to take a bath…

"What's the problem anyway?"

"When I tried to start the engine it won't and when I checked the hood it has black smoke or something"

Maka walked over to the hood, she placed her right leg on it and she leans on close to reach on something. I think I'm having a good start and a good view…

I slapped myself once again and stared at her for a moment. I felt a drool on the side of my mouth.

Snap out of it you pervert! Drooling over your partner is not cool! I scolded myself and wiped my drool before she sees it. I slapped myself one more time to focus on my goal. But that need to wait when she called me out.

"Soul… C-can you hold this one for a minute?" She tried her best to catch up her breath.

I sigh walking over to her side, I grabbed what she was holding and she lets me hold it.

"Wait right here"

My arm fucking hurts because I a holding this tool for 10 minutes

I turned my head and saw her looking for something inside a tool box.

Leaning on the tool box, I can't believe on what I saw. Maka has a cleavage! When did she grow her boobs? And I thought she is wearing a t-shirt earlier, right now she is wearing a white and tight sleeveless.

I stopped my distraction before my nose bleeds and bleeding for my partner is more uncool.

"Maka… It's taking forever finding your tool"

I complained to catch her attention.

"Well sorry… I can't find my screw driver"

"You mean the one you threw earlier at me?"

She paused for a moment before walking over it.

"Oh… Yeah"

"Stupid" I muttered.

I wasn't paying attention when I slipped on a black liquid and caught off guard slipping onto Maka's chest. You can call it boobs… She has reached puberty? Unbelievable!

There are 3 beats then another one then another. As I realize I've been there for 10 seconds I stood up as fast as I can hide the red tint on my cheeks. I mean blushing over your partner is not cool either.

"YOU PERVERT!" She punched me hard on the face and I was sent flying

"It's not my fault that I tripped!" I yelled back holding onto my cheek.

Okay she keeps on glaring at me and making me much more miserable.

I mean she keeps on telling me to hold this and that for fucking minutes.

Right now I am holding this tool once again lying on the bottom of her car with her by my side fixing something since we are finished on the hood.

"Maka… If you are still mad about me tripping on your… You know… I'm sorry… It's not my fault I tripped on the black liquid… And will you stop making my arms and legs painful? It will take me a lot of pain relievers!"

"Sorry too… I wasn't paying much attention and it was an accident anyway" She said looking at me while I stared back.

When she yelped in pain when she accidentally twisted her thumb with the tool

"Stupid… Give me your finger" I demanded.

I placed her thumb in my mouth.

"W-what are you doing?" Maka panicked.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I helping you, you idiot"

Maka growl at me

"Does it still hurt?" I asked removing her thumb in my mouth touching her thumb.

"Ow… Ow… Ow… Don't touch it like that" She snatched her hand.

"I'm helping you… Just come with me" I dragged her to our kitchen into the sink and washed her hand.

Maka stared at him…

"Soul… Why are you being so helpful?"

I look up to her which she stared back at me

"Because like I said… You won't eat when you're done… And lunch isn't finish… It's… Shit! It's 3:25! We've been working on your car for fucking 3 hours!"

"Come on… You eat first"

"Wait… I have to finish it"

"You can't finish with an empty stomach. Besides you'll get skinnier"

"Then don't help me you idiot"

"Fine… But after this you eat"

We both went back to the garage and Maka pops the hood up again… She is somewhat twisting something and she's having a hard time twisting it.

"Need help?"

"Y-yeah… Could you hold this first? I need to twist the other one"

"Uh… Sure" I walk over to her side and hold the tool when Maka removed her hand, I struggled twisting the tool.

What the? It is so not cool I can't twist one tool with one hand!

"I don't mind using your other hand to hold it"

I was sweating bullets once again. My arm is not long enough so… I need to hug Maka from behind because I used my other free arm.

I was so tempted at her… In this position who wouldn't?

I'm taking all my willpower to not do something stupid.

"In Shinigami's name…" I repeated praying silently.

Maka leaned in twisting another one as I opened my eyes.

Our position is very… You get it…

I mean… I'm facing her back and she's leaning…

"S-soul… C-can you twist the one for me?"

Okay… Welcome to the hard part… I'm damn lucky if I didn't do anything stupid. I gulped and started moving.

I mean, the one she wants to twist is on the far end which means I need to lean.

One… Two… Three

I lean in twisting it. When I heard voices coming from the inside but I think it's just my hallucinations…

"Listen… Hear this… Coe" Liz whispered as everyone glued their ears on the door.

"T-there… Is it hard enough?"

"Uh… Uh… More… Not yet"

Everyone went silent on what they are hearing. They were supposed to visit them and hang out in Kid's place. But they thought they are "interrupting".

Patty opened the door and they saw their position and both Soul and Maka processes what happened.

"We-we-we'll come back later… I think we interrupted something" And so everyone exited silently not breaking the awkwardness for the first time even Black Star did not talk…

"Hey guys! It's not what you think! We're-"She cuts herself when she notices our position.

"YOU! YOU!"

"PERVERT!" Maka smacked me another time on the other cheek leaving a mark.

"Hey! It's not my fault "I don't mind" I acted on what like Maka said that she doesn't mind using my other free arm but I was being sarcastic.

Maka grunted still fixing for her car…

"Stop helping… I'll just do it myself… You are making things much more difficult"

"Fine! You're the one who asked for my help anyway! I'll eat by myself then!"

I yelled because it's getting on my nerves…

I saw her look back but I need to think of what I'm doing

I am now walking back and forth realizing my mistakrs…

"Shit… Shit… Shit… "I'll eat by myself" Fuck... I sound so soft"

"Damn it"

"If it wasn't for her stupid car I would have already told her… I'm damn right! It's the car's fault… I'll have this chance" I walk to the door… I stopped and stared at the door.

"Okay… Ass up there… 3… 2… 1" I walk over to her and hugged her tightly.

She was caught off guard and dropped her tool…

"W-what are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing… I'm letting you know what I feel"

"Eh?"

I let go of her and stared at her intensely.

"Maka… I don't know what happened to me… Ever since… The time you made me into a Death Scythe… I forced myself that I don't like you… The reason that I've been helping you with your shitload because I want to eat lunch and tell you how I feel… It was part of my plan after lunch to tell you… Because I need to take all my courage to do this… This will sound uncool but I'm jealous of a car! Your car! You give a lot of attention to that shitload… I rarely see you eat with me and I miss you… No… I don't miss you… I love you"

I know I sounded uncool. I feel like dying at the moment since a few seconds past I thought she's rejecting me that's when I felt something warm on my lips.

My mind was processing what was happening and she… Kisses me

Right now I let her lean on the hood and she uses everything she got… Her tongue, her mouth and her teeth…

I can't believe she kisses so sexy… We were making out when she stopped…

"I-I thought I don't have a chance… I-I waited for so long… Soul… I love you"

"'Good… I love you too… Stupid"

After our hot make out we both lied down on the hood.

"Seriously… Soul… Jealous of a car?"

"Don't bring that up jealous or not I still told you what I feel"

Okay… Let me tell you something… Drooling, Bleeding and blushing isn't cool when she is not your girlfriend.

"Maka… I never knew you turned…"

"Sexy? I get those a lot when I turned 18… Especially Kid… He said so to"

My eyes widen and Kid? What the fuck did Kid do?

"Kid? He said?" I suddenly felt punching him right now I punched the hood when the last thing I knew Maka is sitting on my lap.

"Just kidding… Liz and Patty told me that I'm turning sexy after following their tips"

She kisses me again playing with my hair when she stopped…

"Let's eat" She insisted. I think she's seducing me? Is she seducing me? Screw that… It's working.

"Come on" And she turned back to being bubbly and cute


End file.
